


Quoth The Raven

by Moontune



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: You had finally made a proper life for yourself, living in a humble village in the deep wood of Anima. You had hoped Raven would have stayed away for a little while longer.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Quoth The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been sitting in my ask box for months - and I figured it's about time I posted it. It's one of my older pieces, and I wasn't exactly thorough when I read through it. Sorry for any misspellings or mistakes.
> 
> **The content of this story was written by AO3 user Moontune (@moon--toon on Tumblr) for non-profit consumption. Please do not share to other media platforms or view through unofficial reader applications - _especially for-profit platforms and applications._**

The village was peacefully silent as the night drew on, the shattered moon sitting high in the sky as its gentle white glow streamed through the windows. You stood behind your bar, wiping over the polished wooden surface and collecting stray glasses that were left behind by patrons.

There had been a party earlier in the evening, a boisterous celebration in honour of the village’s 20th year standing since its founding. There was music and dancing, children running through drunk adult’s legs. Laughter could be heard in abundance, and smiles adorned everyone’s faces.

It was quite enjoyable. This whole community was, quite possibly, the nicest one you’ve lived amongst yet. Even though it’s only been three years since you settled here, everyone had treated you like family. They were kind, and in return, you offered your services as a hunter – helping out at the local bar on your off time.

You settled down. You made friends. You knew the names of everyone in the village.

And like a fool, you let your guard down.

The noise you heard behind you was one you heard many times before. You sighed as footsteps sounded behind you, heels digging into the hardwood floor. You very well knew who it was.

“The tribe will be in by sunrise. That should give you more than enough time to leave.” She said.

You heaved out a heavy sigh, placing your rag on the countertop of the bar and leaning forward on your palms.

“Hello to you too,” You spoke flatly, pausing for a moment before turning around to face her. “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re purposely targeting the villages I live in.”

Raven wasn’t wearing her mask, allowing you to look at her properly, face-to-face. Her crimson red eyes were blank, as they always were when she wasn’t angry.

“Are you going to leave, or what?” She simply stated, placing a hand on her hip.

Straight to the point, as she always was. Raven never was one to beat around the bush. It was something you loved about her.

“Qrow stopped by the other day.” You said, trying to make light conversation. “Said he had a mission over in Shion village.”

“That’s not-“

“That’s not what you asked, I know.” You said, interrupting her. Sighing, you leaned back against the bar. “Just figured you might wanna know how your family is doing.”

“I could hardly care less about what that traitor is up to.” She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. It seemed that you had successfully irritated her, as you always tended to.

“I haven’t seen you in three years, Raven.” Casting your gaze downwards, you thought back to that last time; it was exactly how it was then as it is now. “Can’t we just talk? Even for a little bit?”

“I don’t see what there is to talk about,” She stated flatly, “I just came here to give you your warning, that's all.”

Silence fell between you, nothing to be heard except the owls from the forest, and the faint howl of a distant beowolf. Taking a deep breath, you looked back up and met her stern gaze, mentally preparing yourself to have this conversation.

“Why do you insist on living like this?” You asked, “Life as a bandit – you’re stronger than this, you can be so much _better_ than this.”

Raven snorted, and simply rolled her eyes at your words.

“Really? You want to have this talk again?” She said, crossing her arms. “I hoped you were smarter than this.”

“I always have been one to disappoint,” You replied, “Look, I just… I can’t understand it. Why go through the trouble of putting other people through so much pain when you can simply just… Join them? Become part of the community?”

“Of course you wouldn’t understand. You never were the loyal one, after all. You’ve only ever fought for your own self-interest.”

Now it was your time to roll your eyes.

“That’s rich, coming from _you.”_ You muttered.

 _“I'm_ loyal to my tribe.”

“But you weren’t very loyal to your team now, were you?”

She was in your face in an instant, her burning red eyes boring holes into your skull.

“You have no right to lecture me on loyalty to my team,” She growled, _“When you couldn’t even protect your own.”_

You narrowed your eyes at her, speaking with a calm rage.

“I was with my teammates in the end. That’s more than anything you can say for yourself.”

“And look at where you are now,” She hissed back, placing her hand harshly on the bar beside you, effectively pinning you to the countertop. “Working in some nowhere village, in a dingy little bar, running with your tail between your legs at the first sign of danger.”

“And look at _you,”_ You retorted, “Riding on your high horse, all proud and mighty, thinking you’re so great because you don’t think you need friends. Well, I think you do. You just have to talk to people, talk to _us-”_

Raven cut you off with an exasperated sigh, turning away and rolling her eyes once more.

“This again? I'm not sure if you can tell, but I'm not exactly a people person.” Raven stated, staring out one of the windows to watch a crow fly by and into the woods.

“You don’t have to be a ‘people person’ to talk to the people who care about you.”

She was quiet at that, looking up at the clouds as they passed over the moon. It would only be three hours now until dawn.

You really did care about her. You have ever since you attended Beacon Academy together. You always did whatever you could to come to a compromise, to keep the peace somehow.

But now it was time for you to take your stand.

“I'm not leaving.” You said, turning to face her as you finally answered her question.

You saw her eyes widen in her reflection in the glass window when you spoke your answer. It was for a brief moment, before she furrowed her brows and turned her head just enough to glare at you.

“I won’t hesitate to cut you down if you stand in our way.” She said, returning to the usual monotone voice she used when she first greeted you.

As if she didn’t care.

“I know,” You replied, “I never could win in a fight against you. But see, the thing is… I'm done running. I'm done letting you ruin the new life I worked to set up. This village is my home, and I’d sooner die than watch you burn it to the ground.”

She simply stared at you, not saying a word as she then turned to a newly-made portal. She didn’t cast a second glance when she stepped through, leaving you alone to finish cleaning up the bar.

And as the sun rose in the early morning, you stood guard at the entrance to the village, waiting for a raid that didn’t happen.


End file.
